The Plot
by MissPoe
Summary: Elle gets jealous and wants to kill a Disney character. Elle x Claire established relationship. One-shot.


Title: The Plot

Title: The Plot

Rating: M – just being safe

Summary: Elle's plot to kill a Disney character. Elle x Claire

Pairing: Elle x Claire

A/N: I warn everyone, I wrote this in an hour due to a challenge made by a friend, so it's pretty dodgy.

Leaning back against the sofa whilst waiting for her girlfriend, Elle glared at the DVD cover on the table in front of her. It was their third date and Claire decided that instead of heading out and basking in the glow of yet another city, it was about time for them to spend some alone time.

Walking back into the lounge room after seeing her mother out the door, Claire couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriends mood. The moment she had mentioned a DVD night in her counterpart couldn't stop smiling but the moment she had mentioned that se had a tiny crush on Ashley Tisdale and she was in the movie they were about to watch, the blond could only wear a frown.

"Elle," she asked as she quietly approached the couch, "ready for the movie" she continued but was only meet with a grunt.

Halfway through the movie Elle had snuggled close to the younger girl and seemed to tighten her grip and let out small bolt of electricity when the Sharpay character appeared on the screen.

"Can you stop the movie; I need to use the bathroom?" Claire whispered to the girl now using her chest as a pillow. With a small and reluctant nod Elle did as she was asked and waited for the ex-cheerleader to return.

How can she possibly find this bimbo attractive? She wondered, flipping the DVD case over in her hands. The blond hair looks good, but that is about it. Well, the figure is pretty good… nothing like those real skinny girls that are in almost every other movie. But I mean come on! I have to compete with some girl that has fake hair, can sing just a tiny bit better than me and can act too! It's just not fair!

At that she let out a puff of heated air and barely refrained from turning Claire's TV up in a flame of electricity. "Everything okay?" the girl asked, coming to sit back down next to the blond but with a tug on her belt buckle she landed straight in her girlfriends lap.

"You believe we should kill evil people because it's the right ting to do, yes?" Elle pondered, embracing Claire from behind and removing he foot from under them.

Twisting so that she could see the older woman better, Claire nodded her head in agreement. She knew the blonde-haired person would be slightly jealous but the question through her off balance.

"The blond is evil, we should kill her," she stated as though it didn't seem strange.

Chuckling at the statement, Claire attempted to convince Elle that it was simply not going to happen. "Sweetheart, she's in the TV"

"So well call Hiro and he can bring her out or well find someone else to bring her here" she stated with a firm tone. "Or we can call Peter and make him fly to the actual girl and then kill her" she then started to ramble on about any other possibilities.

Knowing that the girls mind had been made up, Claire knew she had to convince her that it was a bad idea otherwise she'll most likely find someone to get her and kill her. The only thing that she knew would take all thought from the girls mind; she kissed her.

Grabbing a piece of hair between her fingers, Claire then tilted her head.

The blonde counterpart then followed her movements, after being brought out of her speech concerning a very dead Disney character and guided her chin as her mouth descended upon Claire's.

The ex-cheerleader closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through Elle's lips to which she granted access immediately.

Turning to move around so that they were facing each other Claire closed her eyes, feeling Elle's fingers under her shirt keeping her steady whilst pushing them closer.

The next minute her lips touched Elle's neck, and Claire felt an electric bolt run through her whole body. In response she slid her hand under Elle's shirt and pulled her closer.

Elle kept trailing kisses down her neck, getting lower each time, driving her a little crazier every second.

Their lips met each other again, more heated than ever. This time, there was a war of domination as both tried to own the other's tongue. A few long moments later Elle pulled back. Their eyes remained connected, yet both smiled knowing that the younger of the two had won but neither minding.

+ + END + +


End file.
